Away from home
by livesinjournals
Summary: Reid and Ashley had never known why JJ and Hotch rushed home for there families until now. A little one shot though there eyes about missing each other. Reid/ Seaver! Thank you for reading :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome to my second criminal minds fanfiction. My other fic '2 years time' is still ongoing so check it out. But I felt like writing a wee one shot, when I woke up this morning. So if you like this please check out '2 years time'. This complete Seaver/ Reid so hope you like and it's just some of the couple's thoughts through there eyes when they are away from each other! I don't know how if writing in this style worked to well so sorry if it is truly terrible! Thanks for reading :D**

We always knew that a relationship between us was going to be hard. It's the pain of the jobs, Reid would be gone for 4 days and then I would be. It was hard, really hard. But if you love someone then you're willing to wait for them to come home. I can see why Hotch and JJ are so desperate to finish cases, its motivation. It just scares me, knowing what he is doing. In a way I wish I hadn't worked for the BAU. At least then I wouldn't know how dangerous it is. Especially seeing as I was nearly kidnapped and the amount of times Reid has been shot. I swear there are more bullet holes in his body then skin. Ok maybe that is exaggerating a little bit. But still it scares me; I never want to lose him. He means too much to me.

This feeling is driving me mad. Not knowing. I don't want to call Reid in case he is in the middle of something. All though I could call Garcia. I could even go help, seeing as I am bored out of my mind. Picking up the phone, I grab Reid's phone book. (He still won't put them in his mobile.) Finding G I type in the number and let the phone ring on speaker while I go to get ice cream.

"Hello this is Penelope Garcia."

"Garcia, its Ashley Seaver."

"Oh My God. Gorgeous how are you? What's wrong? Do you need me to get hold of Reid?"

"Garcia I'm fine. Just worried, When Reid called last night he said this was a bad case. Is he in danger?"

"Oh sweetie. They always are, you know that you where well are one of us."

"It's just he sounded scared. You know the feeling right. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You could come and keep me company. They haven't needed any tech help in ages. I am bored!"

"I am on it! I really need a girl to talk to. I have a bit of problem."

"Ok sweetie come on over."

Ashley felt relief flood over talking to Garcia would help. It would also stop the worry. Grabbing one of Reid's sweaters for warmth later and a bag of Doritos she set of to the BAU.

-Case's like the terrified Reid. Cop killers usually had little moral conscience and there for wouldn't think twice about shooting him or his colleges. He was glad Ashley had left the team, he for those few months all he did was panic about her being shot. In fact that constant worry may be half the reason my headaches started. As I looked at the map my mind began to wonder about what she was doing at home. Reading or maybe watching America's next top model. Seeing as I can't stand it. Eating Ice cream was a guarantee.

Morgan walked into the room and made me jump.

"Pretty boy. Any new stuff."

"Actually the victims all had something to do with this road."

"Okay I'll call Garcia."

Morgan picked up the phone.

"Hey baby girl, I need a list of residents who live in this area." Reid butted in.

"And try to narrow it down to over 40's."

"Ok I and my lovely assistant will get to work."

"Assistant?"

"Ah boy wonder you girl got lonely and needed a tech goddess to talk to. Hey Ash Spence and Morgan are on the phone want to talk?" Morgan burst into laughing at Reid's face he looked unbelievably loved up. In a way Morgan was jealous, Reid had never looked that relaxed or happy.

"Hey guys, how's the case?" Morgan went to answer but on second thoughts realized it wasn't him she wanted to talk to.

"Hey, intense everyone is really anxious to catch the guy before another cop ends up dead."

"Just don't let it be one of you guys. Promise me Reid!"

"Ash are you okay? You sound really anxious, we do this all the time."

"I know Spence; I just don't want you to get hurt ok. Anyway I have a Tech goddess to help. I'll talk to you when you get back. I'll meet you here. Love you."

"Love you too." Reid got back to work ignoring Morgan's smug grin.

"So when are you going to marry this girl?"

He definitely wasn't expecting to have the board rubber thrown across the room at him.

-Once the case was over and they caught the guy. Reid was anxious to get home. He laughed at the thought of Ashley ending up helping the case; he missed her so much it was nice to know she was involved and helping. When they where apart it felt wrong. Being together just felt so right and natural. It was hard to be away from her.

Walking into the BAU, Garcia met them. Joking around and congratulating the team with pizza which she had ordered in for them to have while writing up there reports.

"Hey Garcia where is Ashley?"

"She fell asleep in my office. It was a long night for someone in her condition."

The whole team turned to look at Garcia. A startled look in her eyes when she realized what she had just said.

"I said nothing. Reid go talk to her."

Walking into Garcia's office he saw Ashley asleep. Wearing one of his jumpers, which hung loosely around her. The sound of him opening the door woke her up.

"Hey Spence. Your back."

"Hey sweetie. Garcia said you needed to talk to me about something?"

Ashley took a deep breath and remembered what Garcia had said.

"Reid, I'm pregnant."

A huge smile covered Reid's face. He leaned down and touched her stomach. Looking up into Ashley's perfect blue eyes. He imagined their child; he had never felt so happy. Leaning in he gave Seaver a kiss. Before she spoke first.

"We might as well tell the team."

Reid laughed and grabbing her hand led her forwards. His team member's face varied with the news but none of them beat the smile that was yet to leave Reid's face. Then he realized it was going to be a lot harder to leave her alone now.

**What do you think? I hope you guys liked this little one shot. Thank you for reading :D I hope to do more little one shots like this in the future. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I was planning for the last story to be a standalone but 'PartTimeMuggle' suggested a really good idea of doing a story for every month she is pregnant. It was such a good idea, I had to do it! I hope you like this, I have never had any experience with Pregnancy so I can't guarantee how accurate this will be, but I did do a bit of YouTube research, so it should be reasonable. Hope you like and again thanks for Reading :D**

10 weeks

Reid still couldn't believe it, Ashley was pregnant. He was going to be a dad. It had been 2 weeks since Ashley had told him she was pregnant. That day definitely was one of the best nights of his life. Today he was very excited, they were going to get there early scan. The second one being at 3 months. He was that excited he got a couple of hours of work. Although both him and Ashley had to go into work before hand. This meant he would have to cope with being nervous and exciting around a teasing Morgan and an excited JJ.

Ashley woke up to the sound of Reid moving round getting ready and making toast. The smell of the toast made her gag. She rushed up and made it to the loo just in time and emptied her stomach. This had become a daily thing; morning sickness was definitely a killer. Making her way to Spencer's kitchen she grabbed a bag of Doritos, to Spencer's disgusted look and got ready. While getting changed Ashley looked down and looked at her belly. That's when she saw it the small bump, which seemed to pop up over night. She couldn't contain her excitement. That's her mini Reid in there.

"Reid!"

Running down the hall she crashed straight into Reid.

"What's happened are you ok? Is she ok?"

"It's a He! We are fine but look!"

Reid was certain they were having a little Ashley that is what he wanted. She would be perfect. Seaver on the other hand thought it was going to be a mini Reid. Pulling her shirt up and pointing Reid spotted the bump.

"That's amazing. That's mini profiler in there! But never do that again you freaked me out."

"Okay Reid. I won't scare you anymore." Winking she grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards there room. Pulling her back with a glint his eye he reminded her of the fact they had work.

-Ashley drove up to the BAU and got the lift up to the teams' floor. Walking in she spotted JJ first.

"Hey, baby bump. What are you doing here? Missing Reid?"

"Yeah I am, we are supposed to have an early scan in an hour and a bit. But it was a slow day and I was missing him. Can you see my bump then? Because I still got hit on twice today, don't tell Reid that though."

"You can slightly see it. It is still quiet hidden your 9 weeks right?"

"10 weeks, so I shouldn't be to huge. It's weird though I have a mini human in me. Did you ever get over that feeling with Henry?"

"It is weird especially when you see them afterwards. That fact that came out of you. Odd."

"What's odd?" Reid and Morgan had come down from Morgan's office.

"Baby stuff Morgan, you wouldn't understand."

"And Reid does?"

"I have read a whole bunch of books about Pregnancy. I know my stuff."

"Sure pretty boy, just because you've got a mini boy genius in there. Doesn't mean you're a baby genius."

Leaning over to Seaver, JJ asks if she wants to go get a drink.

Leaving Morgan and Reid bickering about being a dad.

-"The gel is going to be a bit cold, and of course this is an early scan so we won't be able to see too much."

"Okay thank you, you ready Reid. We are going to see it!"

"This is so unreal; in the world of horror we work in we actually are going to see something good." Suddenly Reid's phone went off.

"Hi Hotch; I am really busy at the moment. I will be in a soon as I can brief..." Stopping mid sentence Reid saw the little alien pop up on the screen.

"Oh my god, that's are baby. Seaver that's our baby." Smiling happily he leaned down and kissed Seaver.

"It has only just hit me. We are actually going to be parents. Reid, you're still on the phone."

"Oh sorry Hotch, yeah I am looking at it know. It looks like an Alien, which makes me wonder if secretly it's Morgan's baby." This earned him a laugh on both sides of the phone.

"But seriously it's perfect. I don't think I have ever felt this happy."

Hanging up the phone, Seaver and Reid left the room.

"I have to go into work. Are you going to be fine on your own for a few days?"

"I will most likely go and help Garcia. Besides I won't be alone. You're talking to two of us. I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too. Its moment's like this I hate my job. At least I can show this scan to everyone, I think JJ would kill me if I didn't."

"I hate saying goodbye; I'm always scared it's going to be the last time. At least I don't go on the field anymore so you don't have that worry."

"I won't get hurt I promise. I have too much to lose. A few years ago that wouldn't have been the case. I love you and I love mini profiler. I'll see you in a couple of days."

With one more kiss Reid grabbed his go bag and left. Looking at his phone he had a text from Ashley with a photo taken by the midwife off them and the scan. His family.

**It is a way off yet but I was wondering what baby name Ideas you guys have. Please suggest! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's part 3! I don't own Criminal Minds (I wish) I hope you guys like it. Thank you for all the support, it's crazy! Thanks for reading my lovely's. **

3 months

This was the first time Spencer Reid hated his job. They still hadn't caught the guy and he had to be home for Ashley's proper ultra scan. But at this rate they weren't going anywhere. The guy had been tipped off and gone into hiding, Garcia was working her magic but that could take a while. Reid was starting to lose focus. He misses Ashley and just wanted to get home. His hotel room bed felt so empty wit out Ashley there taken up most of the bed. (Reid had gotten used to hang off the edge.) The room smelt to plain without Ashley's body butter scent. He missed her.

-"Garcia please let me call them."

"Sorry sweet pea but last I heard they were going into get the guy. You don't want to risk that right?"

"Fine, I'm going to go home and sleep G. Call me when they get the bad guy."

"You got it. Now go the stress isn't good. For Mr Bump."

Ashley left the office and headed home. Well to Reid's she still had her apartment but so much of her stuff was here. She just needed Reid to officially ask her. The flat was so empty without Spencer making a mess everywhere. His books where all neatly stacked away. And for once coffee mugs didn't litter the table. She hated it, not seeing him lying there with a book (usually baby advice books at the moment.) She felt scared without his arm laying over her while she slept. She wanted him to come home, or for her to be there with him. Switching on the TV she found a TV show she could put up with she went to the kitchen and made a hot chocolate. Usually she would have made decaf coffee but Spencer refused to let her drink coffee.

-Derek ran round the back of the house, Reid and JJ closely following. He kicked open the door with such force it came straight of the hinges. Running through the room's he found the guy first he was holding the latest women hostage a knife to her throat. Reid spoke up.

"Sir, you don't want to do this. We can make a deal."

"You don't understand. There is no going back now; she was one of them that took my daughter away from me. She killed him."

"Sir, your daughter is fine she is in care. She is alive and you can see her if you drop the knife."

The unsub lowered his knife slightly and Reid took a step forward at this move the unsub pointed the knife at him.

"What do you know? You're just a cop; you don't know what I am going through. You just want me to stop."

Reid careful took one more step forward. Ignoring Morgan's warnings.

"I trust you; I know it had been hard. But you'll do the right thing to help your daughter."

The unsub lowered the knife and Morgan ran forward to get the girl. But his sudden movement caused the unsub to react. He went to stab Morgan in the arm with the knife. Reid quickly took a step forward and grabbed the man's arm. Twisting him down to the floor, as he did so the knife caught his arm leaving a deep gash. Reid felt tears stinging his eye but continued till he had the man in handcuffs.

Once that was done he allowed himself to look at his arm. Turning towards JJ he let out a sigh.

"They're not going to let me go for tomorrow are they."

"For some reason I get that feeling."

-"Garcia, tell me what happened!"

"Well Reid got the guy then Morgan moved and the unsub tried to stab Morgan so Reid reacted and well know he has a gash down his arm and needed 8 stitches."

"Take me out there. I have to see him."

"They'll let him out but he won't be there tomorrow."

"The ultra scan I forgot. Damn."

"Morgan said Reid wanted you to go anyway."

"I can't not without him. When is he going to be flown back?"

"Tomorrow morning. They aren't keeping him in overnight but it is a long flight back."

"Okay thanks Garcia. It means a lot that you're looking out for me."

"No problem Sweetie now sleep. Go for your scan and he'll be back before you know it I promise."

-Reid sat on the jet flying back. A bandage on his arm and a book in his hand. But he couldn't concentrate. Looking at the time he knows Ashley would be at the hospital now. He wished he could be there to. It sucked. Hotch looked up from the seat opposite.

"Reid you know she doesn't blame you right. You're lucky she was one of us and knows the job."

"I'd never thought about having a kid, I always was scared I would turn out like my dad or my child would end up like my mum. Then there is my job and I knew it would be next to impossible. But then it happened and all those fears went away. I'm going to be a dad Hotch but what if I turn out like my dad."

"Reid, you're not going to. You are already trying to prevent it and that's why you're not like him."

Reid smiled and gained one of Hotch's rare smiles in return.

-Ashley drove back from the hospital. When she pulled up to Reid's apartment she saw his car parked out front. With a smile she went as fast as she could up to the apartment. Flinging open the door she found Reid cooking in the kitchen. He turned around and she ran into his arms.

"Don't you ever do that again! I was terrified!"

"Hey sweetie nice to see you too! I've missed you way too much."

Ashley smiled and standing on tip toes leaned in to Spencer. He met her half way and they began to kiss. Ashley suddenly stopped and rummaged around in her pocket. She pulled out a picture.

"Look its 3D that's what are little guy looks like."

"She is beautiful just like her mum."

"No he is amazing just like his dad. Now let me see the war wounds."

Spencer rolled up his sleeve and watched as she winced. Remembering how lonely he had felt while away Reid suddenly realised what he had to do.

"Ashley move in with me."

The surprise flooded Seaver's eyes, followed with a big smile.

"Yes, Yes a million times yes."

Reid smiled.

"Wow this was an eventful 12th week."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again my wonderful readers. I keep forgetting to do the disclaimers: I do not own Criminal Minds and I have never had ANY experience with pregnancy so I have no clue how realistic this is! It's also been a very long school week so it may not be my best writing! So I am sorry about that! Anyway, once again thank you for reading! I wanted to say a special shout out to 'PartTimeMuggle' and 'Criminal-Minds-Superfan' who are always giving me wonderful ideas and reviews. Along with all my other readers and followers! I love you guys! And please write Seaver/ Reid I am getting desperate!  
**

**4 months **

"Reid we really need to buy some baby stuff."

"I know, there is just so much and it's so expensive!"

Seaver leant forward and picked up Reid's laptop of the table. Remembering what JJ had said about doing your research and then having a baby shower for the little bits. It wasn't like they weren't paid well, but it still felt extreme. Flipping open the computer she laughed at the background. Reid had clearly gotten bored while on the jet. There was a picture of them last Halloween at JJ's. They were dressed up as a mad scientist and a witch. Then right in the middle there was a photo shopped pictures of the ultra scan in between them.

"Remind me to get someone else to take our first baby photo." She winked as he mocked hurt.

"I'm not going to comment on your photography skills. Anyway we need to focus and get this done."

"Hey you distracted me first. But yeah you're right." They found a list and started looking through the baby websites. After a while Ashley started to fall asleep, leaning onto Reid's shoulder. He looked down at his girlfriend the ever growing bump. Her blonde her tickled his chin as he turned to look at her peaceful face. She hadn't slept well for the last couple of days ever since their baby was starting to move and mainly at night.

Reid remembered the first time she had felt it. It was middle of the night and Reid was late in from a case. He had only been asleep an hour when he had been hit round the head with a pillow.

"Reid, wake up something feels different."

"Why the pillow? What's up Hun?"

"Just I feel all tingly. It's weird Reid I haven't felt this before."

"Does it hurt? Should we go to the doctors? We could Google it?"

"Reid don't panic! We'll Google it and talk to JJ in the morning. If it gets worst I'll hit you with a pillow then we'll go to the doctors."

When they had found out it was just their baby moving they were so excited, unfortunately Seaver hadn't slept much since. Reid turned back to Ashley as she laid on the sofa her face hazy in the sleep. Reid felt his heart race. He loved her more than she realised. Sometimes more than he realised. She made his life feel complete for once in his life it wasn't forced. He wasn't scare of turning to drugs, he didn't need it. A thought crossed Reid mind, one he needed to do but needed JJ's help with.

JJ watched Reid walk over to her desk. His slight bags under his eyes suggested Ashley hadn't slept to well so wake him up by mistake.

"Morning Reid, you think the is hard wait till it's a baby crying nonstop instead of your pregnant girl friend getting up to pee."

"I know JJ. I baby sat for Henry once and that was bad enough. That does scare me."

"Well what can I say Reid. You put it there you suffer."

"Yeah JayJe, Actually I need your help with something."

"Yes I will come with you to choose it. But the rest is up to you."

"Wait how did you know?"

"You're like my little brother of course I knew. Plus you are acting like a love sick puppy having a puppy."

"That is an incorrect stamen, but I will forgive and agree with it."

"So Saturday we'll go?"

"Thanks JJ I owe you massively."

"Well I am presuming I am god mother."

"You presume right, my dearest friend."

Ashley scanned the shop for maternity clothes. She knew Reid would like whatever she wore but he had told her last night that he was taking her to a posh restaurant to celebrate their 3 year anniversary, so she wanted to look good and rock her bump. Spotting a deep purple dress. Picking it up she headed to the changing rooms. The dress hung loosely over her bump showing very little. The purple bringing out her eyes.

She hurriedly paid and went to get a cookie. She couldn't wait for this weekend, although she was worried about Reid he seemed nervous about something, he had almost jumped out of his skin when she came to the office. Not only had that but JJ looked overly happy.

Shrugging that feeling off she went back home to a Reid fast asleep on the sofa a book spread across his chest. A smile crossed her face she felt complete when she was with him. The hole her dad had created was filled by him along with an emptiness she didn't know existed until she first laid eyes on him. She could wait for the day he fell asleep with their child in his arms. She loved Dr Spence Reid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again my wonderful readers. I had the odd moment yesterday where I clicked on my own story and read the whole thing before realising why I recognised it! Is that bad? Any way ready for the next update!**

**5 months**

Ashley was looking down at her hand for the billionth time. She couldn't believe he had proposed it had been 2 weeks and she was still over the moon. She was marrying Spencer Reid. She had never been so happy.

_Reid knocked on the bathroom door. _

"_Ash hurry up are reservations are at 8." _

"_I'm coming, what do you think?"_

_Reid turned around and was balled over by how beautiful she looked her blonde hair fell loosely round her face and the dress made her glow. He loved her so much it hurt. Grabbing her hand he led her to the door._

"_Ashley, you look stunning truly stunning. Have I mentioned I love you and I am one hell of a lucky man."_

_Ashley blushed and pulled Reid to her lips. "I love you too, now let's go."_

_In the restaurant Reid looked really nervous. His hands where sweating and he played with his hair more than a teenage girl. Taking one deep breath he caught Ashley's attention. Seeing her smile he knew it was the right time. He stood up and moved around the table kneeling down he took her hand. _

"_Ash, I love you. From that moment you walked into the BAU I knew it. I can't imagine this world without you. Ashley Grace Seaver will you marry me?"_

Ashley beamed ear to ear remembering that day. When suddenly her thoughts were interrupted.

"Reid wakes up!"

"Ashley what's up? Is she ok?"

"He is kicking! I freaking have a little Reid in here and it's moving. It's alive, you have to feel!" Before giving Reid a chance to speak she pulled him forwards and places his hand on her now large belly. Reid felt a soft thud against his hand and looked up into Ashley's eyes grinning.

"Holy Cow that's crazy! She's so wiggly!"

"You know we could solve this gender thing in 2 days. We could have a massive gender reveal party with cakes and balloons!"

"Ash, it is 4 am can we talk and organise tomorrow?"

"Work. Sorry I got so stuck in the moment I forgot. Any chance I can come and sit in your office tomorrow? All my team are out on the field and I'll be stuck behind a desk all alone."

"If you let me sleep, you can take my job. I don't care."

"Fine grumpy gets some sleep." She leaned in and kissed Reid's hair. She sure hoped the baby was like him not only would it be adorable but he'd want to sleep all night.

Her mini Spencer Reid, or maybe Harry or maybe even Jacob. She had so many names to play with. She definitely wanted Spencer in there if she could or Diana if it was a girl. She was even considering putting her dad's name in. She didn't want her child to meet or know her Granddad but she still loved him and wanted a little bit of him there. She'd mentioned it to Reid and he had loved the idea. Then again Reid wanted her to go and tell her Dad. There mums were both ecstatic but there little kid wouldn't have any Granddad's. It broke her heart.

Maybe she should do it tell her dad. He should know, no matter how evil he was. He had been a good dad to her up until her life was turned upside down. All though she was pretty sure you weren't supposed to be a visitor if you were pregnant. She would check with Reid in the morning, all though he had to come with her.

-Spencer ran his hands though his hair. Meeting your Fiancés Dad was one thing; but when he was a know murder its a little bit more nerve wracking. Ashley looked just as scared as him, she hadn't seen him in so long and now she was going to droop a massive bomb on him. She was glad of the glass between them. Noticing Reid's jiggling leg she grabbed his hand. She was about to talk when an officer came up to them and led them through.

Behind the glass was her dad. His once blonde hair now completely gray. Those caring eyes misted over with hate. The one thing she noticed the most was the slight smile on his face which appeared as her spotted her bump.

"Ashley, I can't believe it's you! I've waited so long."

"Hi Daddy, how've you been?"

"A lot better know. You look so much like your mother. She never visits me but your sister has. I see you're not alone."

Reid saw this as his cue.

"Hi, Mr Beauchamp. I'm Spencer Reid."

"Hi Spencer don't look so scared. I take it that bump is your doing?"

"Dad Spence is my fiancé and yeah this is his kid. I'm 5 months give or take a week. They couldn't tell exactly."

"I'm going to be a granddad. Wow that's a bit of a shock. I was expecting to see my little 18 year old girl. I forgot how old you would be and with your own kid. That's crazy. I'm proud of you, all though he better be a better dad then I ever was."

Spencer gulped, he was more worried about turning into his Dad he had never thought of becoming Ashley's.

"I love her so much Mr. Beauchamp. I've been through a hell of a lot and the only person who makes me complete is your wonderful daughter."

They continued talking for a while longer before the buzzer went. Ashley couldn't believe how well he took it. A weight had been lifted off her chest. Grabbing Spencer's hand she pulled him down the road to a party supply shop. She was ready to share the Gender with her best friends.

-Morgan looked around the room. He hadn't expected a mix of balloons, he just thought it would be a simple sign saying 'It's a ...' JJ had never had a party so he had nothing to compare it to. At least Garcia was having a field day. She had made so many cupcakes it was unreal. Even though there where hundreds she had slapped his hand away earlier in the day for trying to sneak one of its plate.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Rossi walking up holding two balloons. Sensing Morgan's uncertainty he explained that on the count of three they would pop them and which every colour was on the inside was the baby they were having. Taking the balloon Reid began to count down. On 1 there was a rush of balloons popping. They turned up with Pink sticks. A little Girl Reid got to have his little Ashley after all. Patting Reid on the back he saw the face of an already proud father.

"Well pretty boy, I'm guessing you're going to have a daddy's girl. " He beamed at his best friend, he really was going to be an amazing dad and Morgan was so proud.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry really long update! I keep saying this but I get home and literally fall asleep straight away! Anyway hope you guys like and please check out my other fiction... '2 years time' and 'Once Again'. **

**5 months**

Ashley looked in the mirror and sided. Reid was on a case and she was nervous and not only was she nervous so was Mini Reid. But the constant kicking wasn't the only annoying thing. There it was a stretch mark. Reid hadn't seen it yet and she was worried. She knew he wouldn't say anything; he loved her and had coped well with all the other big pregnancy changes. He loved the bump and some of the other areas of her which had grown, but this was different. It would take a lot of work to get rid of the stupid stretch mark which lay just across the bump. She had tried so hard to not get any; she'd used oils and butters. All gives from JJ and Penelope. She would just have to get used to it. Turning around she set to work finally unpacking the last of her boxes. She was moving in with Reid finally, although admittedly she had been practically living there for a long time.

She had just started hanging up some more clothes when her phone started to ring. Seeing the contact ID as Reid she began to panic.

"Hello."

"Hey Hun are you ok? You sound scared?"

"I always get scared when you're on a case. It's nothing new baby."

"All right beautiful, I just wanted to check in and see how you're doing?"

"I'm good I finally unpacked all the clothes. I found my old cheer outfit, from my old school before all my dad and stuff."

Reid gulped down the phone. "Cheerleading outfit got a cheerleader pregnant. Teenage me would've faint."

"And with that comment your IQ dropped. Well I was a cheerleader before I was never talked to because of my dad."

"You know Emily said something like that to me once. Anyway I have to go, Morgan just texted me. I love you and baby and I'll be home soon."

"I love you too."

Garcia had dragged Ashley out for a shopping day. She had never seen anyone so excited by Baby clothes she did love them, but not like Garcia. They had at least 7 bags full after 2 shops. However they had finally sat down at a coffee shop. Ashley had a massive hot chocolate her massive craving. Reid found these cravings hilarious they had gone through so much hot chocolate this week. That and cornflakes she had lived off! Reid had thought it funny to buy her some mini packets which she was now carrying round in her purse. She leaned down to grab a packet when she got a pain down her bump.

"Ouch! That's new!"

"Sweetie what happened?"

"Nothing just a really weird cramp that just felt a bit ... ouch!"

"That doesn't sound good sweetie have you felt this before."

"No I haven't, something feels wrong Garcia. Can you call Reid?"

Panic flushed across Garcia's face.

"I'm on it... Reid hey it's me. Look Ashley is having odd pains. Should I take her to the hospital? Sure we'll meet you there."

"What did he say?"

"There is a specific baby clinic we can go to. We are going to meet him there."

-Reid dropped his car keys as he tried to rush to the clinic. He was scared, nothing should be wrong at this point in the pregnancy. He couldn't stand the thought of Ashley being in pain he needed to be there.

He pulled up and saw Ashley stood outside. Garcia had obviously gone to register them. Ashe got closer her face twisted with pain.

"Ash, talk to me what do they feel like?"

"Like really heavy period cramps, really uncomfortable. It isn't a kick, I don't know Reid."

"Ok let's get you inside."

-"Reid can you believe how panicked we were. I feel stupid, Braxton Hicks. I've read up on them how come I didn't think of it."

"You kidding me it was an easy mistake Ash. The doctor said it was good of us to come and at least we are registered now."

"Always a positive right. Do you want to meet the team? I feel like pizza and group movie night. Especially to make up for ending the shopping trip early."

"Sounds like a good idea. I haven't seen the team properly out of work in a while."

Garcia was the first to knock on the door with Morgan following behind. She gave Ashley a big hug and handed her a packet of hot chocolate to save her from the dreaded coffee later. Rossi and Hotch turned up together joking away. Rossi took a step back when he saw the size of Ashley's stomach; he looked shocked at how quickly the baby was growing. JJ and Alex came together with wine, JJ winked at Ashley. Revenge for all the time she had been out with the team while pregnant. The pizza was already ordered in and they all gathered in Reid's lounge after debating movies for a while Pirates of the Carrabin was chosen. Rossi looked around them room and saw his family which was constantly growing. Reid had his arm around Seaver but was turned talking to Morgan making some comment about Orlando Bloom. Ashley and JJ were also talking Orlando Bloom but very differently to Reid and Morgan. Hotch and Alex laughed and Garcia was aiming popcorn in Morgan's mouth. He loved this family. His family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I had a very lucky day of so I thought I would catch up some of this story. I know it has been so long, I am so sorry I have been stressed out of my mind! But I have 5 more days than a week of so I should be able to catch up and maybe even finish this…although I was thinking do we want a follow up of the baby or just leave it like this? Any who thank you for reading my wonder's and please check out some of the other fictions I have written! XXX**

7 months

Ashley's eyes started to close, she had wanted to stay awake and talk to Reid. It had been her last day and she was now on maternity leave. It was weird this was the first time since she had graduated and she felt empty. That's why she definitely needed Reid today, he had texted saying he was back in the state, she only had to wait a little longer but her eyes wouldn't stay open. She had to see Reid, she needed something to distract her, otherwise her mind would wonder and she couldn't let it do that. She let her head lean against the sofa, when she was woken with a bang. The door was rattling, with a lot of effort she stood up and edged her way to her bag where her gun was hiding under her hoodie. Moving into the hall by the door she waited.

The door clicked and swung open, Ashley edged forwards and made her way towards the door.

"Ash?"

She span on her heels quite a skill when 7 months pregnant.

"Reid, thank god!" She flung her hands around his waist, again quite a skill. "You scared me!"

"Woah, Nice to see you too beautiful."

"Don't do that again! You could have shocked me into labour."

Reid had a concerned look in his eye but covered it with a laugh and leaned in to kiss her. Only stopping to realise his usual way of kissing her was broken by the large bump.

"I was only away for 4 days, how much have you grown?"

"Quite a bit. She's getting big, huh? She's going to be tall like her daddy."

"And gorgeous like her mum. All though if any boys even look at her, I have a gun!"

"Umm…honey I had the killer dad remember I don't really want Diana to have that too."

"That's not going to happen baby, I was joking! Wait what did you call her?"

"Umm…Well I was playing round with names and well obviously it's not proper but I want to call her Diana after you mum. Plus it means divine and it can be shortened into DeeDee. It's really a nice name and I'm sorry I should have talked to you about it…"

She was stopped by Reid kissing her.

"It's perfect what about Diana Emily? After all it's thanks to her we met and fell in love."

"I love it! She's are little DE! Does Emily actually know by the way? I haven't talked to her in a while?"

"Actually I haven't told her she was always in such a rush. But I could invite her over for around the due date and surprise her?"

"Sounds like a plan, can we get some pie?"

"Ash, its 2 am where are we going to find pie?"

"There might be one or two in the freezer; I have been having extreme cravings. God I am going to weigh so much after this!"

"One I will always love you and it will mean I won't have to shoot anyone for looking at you. Two you work at the FBI you're going to lose it in no time!"

"You'd shoot someone for me?"

"I have many times remembered. Let's get you're pie and then bed you look shattered."

He took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

-Reid was sat at his desk looking over a case file, his eidetic memory filling up with the horrible sights in front of him. His thoughts where gratefully pulled away by Morgan.

"Oy Baby Daddy."

"Well this is a new nickname, it's a bit more mature the boy genius." Morgan let out a small chuckle with the usual shine in his eyes.

"I have something for you."

"Umm… Right Morgan I am not sure I like where this is going."

"Relax boy genius it's a baby gift." Reid fell around laughing he never thought her would hear Morgan say that even with JJ it was a joint gift from Garcia. He leaned into his back pack and pulled out a little pink t-shirt with 'My Daddy is a genius and my mummy kicks butt.'

"Morgan this is brilliant where did you get this?"

"I had it made especially for you, do you like it?"

"It's adorable, Ash will love this she has brought hundreds of witty baby clothes. Diana will look cute in this."

"Yeah I though Ashley might."

"Actually we had something we wanted to ask you."

"Ok Reid, whatever it is I am up for it except if you want to try and set me up with Ashley's cousin again that girl scared me."

"You were always trying to set us up it was good revenge. But that's not it Derek Morgan will you be baby Diana's god father?"

"Reid is you serious? Of course I will! I will teach her how to beat up boys and tell her embarrassing stories about her parents."

"Ok, I'm starting to regret this decision."

"You will not regret this I swear!" Morgan pulled Reid into a hug.

"Ashley will be glad I finally asked you, I've been putting it off for a while. Mainly because I can see you nearly killing my baby but also you're my best friend and I trust you so much."

"I won't kill your baby I promise. I'm not that hazardous."

Reid burst into laughter again the idea of Morgan even holding a small child was hilarious! Now all they had to do was ask JJ to be God mother. It would be perfect. He wanted to build the family he had never truly gotten to have. Even if his child won't have any blood Granddad's they were planning to ask Rossi to be a God Granddad. He knew this baby would be loved and would not go through what he and Ashley had been though. The life he thought he would never have he was getting. He had fallen in love with a beautiful and clever girl and they were going to have a child. It was more than he could have wished for!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there my brilliant followers! So to a new update. I'm sorry about how long they take. I want to say it will be quicker but I am in a very busy important year so I have no guarantee! Any way here it is the next chapter! Let's go!**

8 months

It could happen, any time soon the baby could come. Not that it should do just yet but it was still soon. Spence was a ball off nerves constantly phoning her from work checking she hadn't gone into labour. He was certain this baby was going to be early. She still had officially 1 month. The due date was the 14th November and she didn't know if she could worry about him for so long. As though on cue her phone started to ring.

"Hey Spence, what's up?"

"Hey, I have to go on a case so I'm going to be gone for a few days. Are you going to be ok gorgeous?"

"Honey I am going to be fine don't you worry. I love you go catch some bad guys"

"I love you and Bump."

"We love you too! See you in a few."

As she closed her phone the usual panic began to creep back in. She didn't want him to be touched by some made man. Dianna started to turn and kick, she hated the idea of her daddy getting hurt as much as Ashley did. She headed across the room to the kitchen to grab some Ben and Jerry's to fuel the night.

-Reid stood outside the bank his eyes stinging from such a busy night. Had gotten into the office supposed to go and solve a case which had just been finished but a hostage situation had suddenly occurred at a local bank and worse Will was majorly involved. JJ had asked the team to help and of course he was willing even though it was more dangerous than the previous task. He really needed to call Ashley and let her know what was happening she would have seen it on the news but have no clue he was there.

"Hey Ash, are you all right?"

"Hey Spence, I'm good I thought you were supposed to be up in the air."

"Well umm… There was a different situation."

"Spencer Reid you better tell me what case you're on and it better not involve hostage or bank."

"Will is a target we couldn't let JJ handle this alone!"

"Spence I know, just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I promise you I will call you back as soon as I can. We'll get them out and then I'll come home and we can go out for pizza."

"You know there is something else I would rather be doing but if you chose pizza then on your head be it. Love you baby don't get hurt."

"Love you."

Putting the phone back down he walked over to Alex and began to plan what was going to be done. But they first needed to work out who was in there. It wasn't long till Garcia had hacked in to the security cameras and they could see what was going on inside. It was that moment Reid felt panic set in, there on the screen was a heavily pregnant blonde. He knew it couldn't be, he had talked to her. It was such a close match. He started to move not even thinking about the fact. Morgan noticed his movements first.

"Reid what are you doing?"

"In there, it looks like her she is pregnant and blonde. It might be her Morgan."

"Reid you talked to her you know it's not."

"I have to get her out Morgan."

"Reid it isn't her."

"But it is someone's her. Someone else's baby, she is the love of someone else's life juts like Ashley is mine. We can't just leave her in there it's not fair Morgan."

"Reid…"

"You don't get it if it was her we would be getting her out so why if it isn't we. I can't lose her Morgan. I can't!"

"Reid it isn't her. We are trying I promise you but don't do anything stupid she may look like Ashley but she's not. You still have her and she needs you Reid more than ever. Let someone be the hero and I promise you we are getting these people out alive.

-Ashley watched as the people left the bank. Tears in her eyes they had done it, they were safe she could see him again in no time. She knew it was his job but somehow this seemed worst. She hope JJ was ok it must have been hard for her. No not hard, heart shattering. To watch will go into that bank and not know what was going to happen. Even the thought of that happening to Reid made her want to throw up. She had been feeling funny all day come to think of it. It must just have been nerves. Her phone popped up with Spencer's caller ID and she rushed to pick it up.

-"Hey Ash, we did it!"

"I saw it on the news well done I'm proud of you. That and you stopped yourself from getting yourself killed."

"That's the most surprising thing. Little fate Mrs soon to be Reid."

"I like that name, Ashley Reid works pretty well."

"That's good then was a big worry that you would reject me because of my name."

"I spent so long trying to get you Spence and I love you. Trust me rejection is not going to happen."

"That's a relief I do love you Ash."

"Spence I have been having some…"

"Hang on a minute Ash, something's happening stay on the line."

"I'm right here Spence."

She heard it through the phone it was still defining. The explosion, her heart began to race. She had to see him he had to be ok. Rushing to sit up she forgot everything she just had to get there. Until she realised it, her water had broken.

**Thank you PartTimeMuggle for another brilliant idea I was really struggling to bring the story into labour and then I remembered your review. I hope I did it justice! Hope you guys like this chapter there's one more to come! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ready for a baby! Here we go! Once again I have no experience so I hope I do this scene justice and also I haven't done it in a while but I still don't own criminal minds. Sadly, hope you guys like this and I am thinking of doing a follow up story if you would like one? Thank you for being so supportive through the whole story. I really mean it, thank you.**

9 months

Spencer felt the world around him come back to life. The ringing in his ears started to fade and his vision started to become clearer, all though he was certain he was going to have a nasty bruise there in a few days. Turning to his side he saw Rossi looking slightly giddy but moving to sit up and Morgan already up, helping others. He couldn't see JJ anywhere though, remembering Will was inside he decided it was best to let her do her thing. Reid felt an arm lift him onto his feet and realised it was Morgan.

"You okay pretty boy? Nothing hurts does it?"

"No I'm fine just a little bruised. Anyone badly hurt?"

"A few casualties and there was believed to be a man and women inside who may be injured. I can't find JJ or Will though, which worries me."

"She'll be trying to help him I think we need to give her whatever help she needs. After all she loves him."

Suddenly Reid's thoughts were pulled back to before the explosion, he was talking to Ashley. She would have heard everything, if he knew her she would be putting herself in danger just trying to get to him. He needed to call her back. Looking around the space he spotted a mobile thrown under a nearby car. Moving through the crowd he leaned under the car and picked up the phone. Only pausing momentarily to notice the now cracked screen. Looking at the screens he saw the missed calls and texts. Starting as soon as the bomb went off. The panicked texts changed abruptly switching to phone calls, from Ashley, her mum and an unknown number. The first message was all Reid needed to here.

'Spencer Reid, you better not be hurt promise me! My waters broke Spence please hurry!'

Spencer's vision blurred again and his legs weakened, this was it the moment he had been waiting for. Reid ran to Morgan shouting a simple explanation before going. Time couldn't be going slower as he waited at a light. He hoped he wasn't too late.

-She had to know if he was hurt, she couldn't do this unless he was here. She felt her head rush as a contraction hit her. The pain flowed over her body and she couldn't help the slight scream escape her mouth. Her hair was damp and stuck to her forehead, she just needed Spencer. Closing her eyes for a second she felt a slight relief upon opening them she saw a figure appear at the door, looking shattered and all though he had just finished running and a slight purple bruise was forming over his cheek. Through all of this however he had a look in his eye which was a mix of excitement and fear.

"Spence?"

"Hey sweetie, I'm all good just a bruise. I haven't missed her birth have I?"

"Nope I am still very much pregnant, but not for long I am 7 cm. Just 3 to go so I'm going to be in even more pain soon."

Spencer had made his way over to the bed and had taken Ashley's hand. Placing a kiss on her head.

"I can't imagine. It's supposed to be…" He was cut off by a searing pain through his hand and Ashley's scream.

"Ow! Ok sweetie, I'll stop with the facts."

-Reid put the phone down. He was really glad that everyone was ok and JJ was fine. Garcia was on her way and the rest of the team where on their way soon. He hurried back to Ashley. He saw the nurse talking to Ashley, and when moving in he heard the nurse telling Ashley she was ready. Moving back to her side he grabbed her hand.

"You ready sweetie?"

"This is our last free moment ever Spencer Reid. So ready as ever." He leaned down to kiss her only to be pushed back as she let out another slight scream. Followed by another one, grabbing Spencer's shirt she let the pain flow over her. It was excruciating she had never felt that much pain.

"Never again Spencer Reid! You even try it I swear." He let out a small laugh only to be cut of as she grabbed his arms.

The nurse directed a comment to the room.

"We have a head."

"Oh My Gosh, Ash we have a head she has a head. That's a baby coming out of you!"

"I know Reid, I can feel it. Trust me it's noticeable."

Reid went to reply but was stunned into silence as he spotted the head. It was unreal, seeing dead body's he could cope with but this he felt faint at. Still he could help the surprised laugh that escaped his mouth.

-Garcia was the first one to arrive at the hospital, seeing as the rest of the team where finishing up the case and JJ had only just been found. Garcia felt the relief that her team was ok, but more though she felt excitement. She had another baby to shop for. When she had arrived at the hospital the nurse had told her that she would have to wait out here and that Ashley was already in labour. What a day for that baby to choose to come, she was going to be a little crime fighter just like her parents. She could feel it. Garcia heard the sound of voices behind her caused her to spin.

"Hey baby girl, can we get an update?"

"You Derek Morgan, all of you are in trouble you were supposed to remain save. However I will let you know that she is in labour and from what the nurses say she should have given birth pretty soon, so you're a little late."

JJ smiled, the would really make a brilliant day. She clutched Will's hand tighter and shifted Henry on her hip.

There was a bang on a few doors and a definite sound of crashing and a shocked Reid appeared through the door. A huge smile on his face.

"We have a healthy baby girl! Baby Diane, I can't believe it I'm a dad!"

There was a mix of congratulations throughout the crowed. Garcia could be heard over all.

"Can we go see her?"

"Sure Ashley has got her, she really is beautiful. Both of them."

-The room had got very crowded as everyone packed in. Ashley held baby Diane in her arms a massive smile covering her face as she looked up at Spencer. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before sitting at the edge of her bed. Feeling the happiest he had ever felt. He knew that this was going to be a challenge and an adventure but he couldn't wait to start. In this world full of evil and darkness he had his share of happiness his mum and this room full of people. His little baby girl. He knew that things were going to keep getting better. A look into those big blue eyes and he was certain!


End file.
